Frontier Fleet: USS Calhoun episodes
This is a list of all Frontier Fleet: USS Calhoun episodes to date. The Calhoun's captain at the time of each episode is indicated in parentheses. Season 1 Cast and crew *Clare BRADLEY as Captain Sera VAUN *Guido DORSSERS as Commander Fox D. MAIN *Derek PEARS as Chief Medical Officer Rovan BREN *Brandon ALLARD as Consul Devon TORLITH *Bram PEETERS as Chief of Science Jim JANSSENS *Jonathon HARGAN as Chief Engineer Jason BUAGH *Melinda MARTIN as Chief Counsellor Laoise O'CEALLAIGH *Jaap MARSMAN as Assistant Chief Medical Officer Jerok NOVIA *Rob VERLINDEN as Chief of Security LOGIX *Kevin DOBSON as acting Chief of Security Talan SERKA *James CECIL as Assistant Chief Counsellor Michael A. STONEWALL *Frank ROGERS as Ambassador DELEANE Episodes *1x01 "Into the Unknown". (Vaun) The USS ''Calhoun begins her maiden flight, and encounters her first difficulties when the transwarp drives refuses to disengage.'' *1x02 "Maiden Voyage". (Vaun) The ship collides with a creature in the transwarp conduit, and suffers damage. The crew make contact with the Talaxians, who come to their aid. First officer Commander Fox D. Main begins to behave erratically, and his mind is found to have been infected with a parasite. *1x03 "Main's Brain". (Vaun) Brain surgery is required to save Commander Main's life. *1x04 "Shoreleave". (Main) The crew enjoy shoreleave, soon cut short by news of the disappearance of two ships: the and the . The ''Calhoun embarks on a search and rescue operation.'' *1x05 "The Parting of the Ways". (Main) The search and rescue mission continues, in somewhat uneasy cooperation with Cardassian ships. *1x06 "On the Frontier". (Bren) The ship returns to the Delta Quadrant, where the Talaxians have built a starbase, Delta One, to be rented to Starfleet. *1x07 "Diplomatic Roundup". (Su) The crew ferry a group of Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Ferengi and other diplomats to Delta One. Tensions run high when Kazon ships appear at the starbase. *1x08 "The Search for Dawn". (Su) A rescue mission to find two kidnapped crewmembers, whose time is running out as they struggle to survive the natural dangers of an inhospitable world. *1x09 "Summer Darkness". (Su) The dangers of being isolated in the Delta Quadrant become all too apparent when Captain Su, First Officer Logix and Second Officer Dawn Summers are all disabled through injury or more mysterious causes. *1x10 "Gagarin's Bubble". (Su) The USS ''Gagarin, a vessel from the 2240s, appears, adrift, near Delta One. Its crew is alive, but unconscious. How can the'' Calhoun crew deal with people from the past, interact with them and send them home without violating the Prime Directive? *1x11 "Sleep of death". (Su) An away team exploring an uncharted, uninhabited world in the Delta Quadrant send out a distress call, then disappear. The ''Calhoun rushes to their aid, only for its crew to find itself trapped in bizarre, terrifying and sometimes lethal hallucinations.'' *1x12 "Through the looking glass". (Su) The crew have their first encounter with what the call the Parallel Reality - a parallel universe in which a warlike, expansionist Federation is at bay, fighting a losing war against a coalition of its former targets. The crew come face to face with their own doubles - disturbing images of what they would have become in this universe. *1x13 "Jailbreak". (Su) Sentenced to a life stranded on a parched, desert, uninhabitable world for having trespassed on a forbidden moon, a six-person away team struggle to survive, while their crewmates strive to find and rescue them - even if it means violating the laws of their jailers. *1x14 "Into the Dark. (Su)The ship crashes into a dormant, ancient Borg vessel. *1x15 "Old Friends". (Su) The crew encounter a Cardassian ship in the Delta Quadrant. It was pulled there twenty years earlier by the Caretaker, and its crew have survived by establishing a colony on a world inhabited by pre-warp societies. Captain Su struggles with the ethics of the Cardassians imposing their values on the indigenous people, but tensions soon run much higher than an ethical debate when a Starfleet officer murders a Cardassian. *1x16 "Shadows of Time". (Su) The ship and its crew are splintered between four time periods - 2390 (past), 2391 (present), 2392 (future) and 4202 (distant future). The crews from the different times must work together to set things right. *1x17 "The Trial". (Su) A being from an advanced and isolationist species calls upon the ''Calhoun crew to decide the fate of a Borg drone. Should he be severed from the Collective and returned to his people, or sent back to the Borg? Unless three Calhoun officers agree to plead the case for his return to the Collective, the alien will immediately hand him back to the Borg.'' *1x18 "The Network, part I". (Su) A small portal which enables individuals to travel to other galaxies is discovered on Talax, and offers fabulous opportunities for exploration. *1x19 "The Network, part II". (Su) The portal is soon found to enable threats from other galaxies to travel through - such as the deadly Xivam, who have perfected a means to send ships through the portal as well as individuals, and come through looking for a fight with the Borg... *1x20 "Changing Times". (Su) The crew find themselves scattered throughout Earth's past - from the time of dinosaurs to thirteenth century England, twenty-first century Korea and hundreds of other destinations. *1x21 "Countdowns". (Su) A virus makes life dangerous even aboard Delta One. *1x22 "What Might Have Been". (Su) The ship crashes on a pre-warp planet, and the government of one of its nations alters the minds and appearances of the crew, giving them fresh memories as citizens of this country. How will they find out who they really are... and will they want to abandon the only life they can remember? *1x23 "Heritage". (Su) The crew are shocked as death stalks the corridor in the form of a homicidal bigotist cult. And whose side is science chief Alastriona de Troyes on? *1x24 "Interlude"". (Su) The crew enjoy shore leave. *1x25 "The Explorers' Fifteen". (Su) Three shuttles, carrying fifteen crewmembers crash on a pre-warp world. Meanwhile, Captain Su has quite literally vanished into thin air, and the Frontier Fleet learns that its use of transwarp drive has been devastating a now furious alien species. *1x26 "The Mirror Crack'd". (Su) The crew have their second encounter with their lethal and desperate doubles from the Parallel Reality. Season 2 Cast and crew *Adrien RODD as Captain Jennifer SARIN *Kelley MacKINNON as Commander Dawn SUMMERS *Laura ELLIOTT as CONN Officer Luke CALLAHAN *Sussie ANDERSSON as OPS officer Kimberley KEENING *Jeremy BEELER as Assistant Security Chief MALPAQ Lilist *Aaron DELAY as Chief Engineer Ambrose S. HARRIS *Gael IMADEDDINE as Counsellor Dailow Aslam SAFIR *William RAYMER as Counsellor Kirsten OLIVER *Mark O'BANNON as Chief of Science Alastriona de TROYES Episodes *2x01 "Change of Mind". (Su) How and why have the crew's minds been switched into one another's bodies... and what can they hope to do about it? *2x02 "Aryna"". (Su) Trapped in orbit of a dead world by unseen forces, the crew encounter a Starfleet vessel which has been stuck there for eleven months, and whose captain has resorted to murdering the crews of alien ships as the only solution ti survive. Will the Calhoun crew hold on to their ethics... even if it means a slow, painful death from cold and starvation? *2x03 "Below Decks". (Su) The focus is on junior officers and crewmen, as some of them receive news that one member of the command staff may be a changeling. Suspicion grips the crew below decks, who must now watch and investigate their superior officers. *2x04 "And a Star to Steer Her By". (Su) An alien taking control of the holodeck turns recreation into a contest with deadly consequences. *2x05 "The Relief of Becker IV". (Su) Rebels on the neutral world of Becker IV have taken hostage the staff of alien embassies, including those of the Federation, Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians, who send a joint fleet to the planet to rescue their citizens. But while the Starfleet envoys hope for a peaceful solution through negotiations, the others may have more drastic action in mind. *2x06 "Do No Harm". (Su) A Borg scout vessel has crashed on a pre-warp world near Federation space. The crew's mission is twofold: remove all Borg technology from the hands of the aliens, without being seen and without violating the Prime Directive... and rescue the stranded Borg drones, who are being tortured and experimented on by the local military. All before a Borg ship turns up to solve matters in its own way... Source * USS Calhoun list of episodes on the Frontier Fleet website Category:Frontier Fleet Category:Frontier Fleet episodes